Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Using the power of the Legendary dragon of space, Ash releases his hold of the Hypno Zapper to give it to another dimension with another hero. From Sinnoh to Heartland City, Yuma Tsukumo is now the Hypno Zapper's latest wielder.


Sometime ago I promised 'japanese hamm' I'd write a 'Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL: The Hypno Zapper' for them.

I hope you like it.

And thanks to 'Drake Kenyon' and 'Leo269' for their help.

-Age of characters-

Yuma Tsukumo Age: 17

Tori Meadows: Age 16

Cathy Catherine: Age 16

Rio Kastle: Age 17

Anna Kaboom: Age 16

-Within the Sinnoh region-

Standing a top the Spear Pillar was Ash, Pikachu and Latias (in her human form and wearing her red and white coloured 'uniform'), making their way up to the Pokémon of time and space, Dialga and Palkia, who were suspicious of the intruders, particularly the black haired teen, as they both could sense a powerful force within his backpack.

But it was then Dialga and Palkia could see that the intruders had no sinister intentions when all three of them bowed their heads to show their respect and earn Dialga and Palkia's trust, before Ash removed his backpack, handed it to Lana, in which she then slowly walked over to the Pokémon of time and space and said. "Palkia, please accept the contents within my Master's backpack and use your majestic power over space to send it another dimension."

Palkia then responded to Lana in his dragon's tongue, before Lana nodded her head and went back to Ash.

"Palkia agrees, but on one condition." Lana stated, before she told Ash the condition. "You must beat him in battle."

Ash was surprised that Palkia actually wanted to battle, but not one to say 'no', the Pokémon Trainer nodded his head, before he thought which of his Pokémon would be best suited to fight one of the Legendary dragons of Sinnoh, but was interrupted when Lana transformed into her Pokémon form and said. "Master, let me fight on your behalf."

"Lana, are you sure?" Ash asked curiously.

"I am. Palkia and I are both dragon types, so I have the best chance of dealing critical damage to him." Lana replied.

Ash was about to protest as Lana could inflict powerful attacks against Palkia, Palkia could seriously injure Lana back, but the teen could see the determination and love for him in her eyes, in which Ash nodded and called out. "Go, Latias! Use Dragon Pulse!"

Lana then placed her hands together, forming a turquoise ball of energy, before she then fired the ball at Palkia, however, the dragon Pokémon counterattacked, in which the Spatial Pokémon too placed his hands together and created a pink ball of energy, before Palkia then fired his energy ball at Lana's, which resulted in a large Dragon Pulse explosion.

But it was as the dust from the explosive blast cleared that a large gush of water erupted from Palkia's mouth, striking Lana down with his Hydro Pump attack.

"Lana!" Ash called out in a concerned tone, and was about to rush over and see if she was ok, but stopped when Lana told Ash in a reassuring tone, as she got back up. "Don't worry, Master. I'm alright."

However, it didn't look that way for long as the pearls on Palkia's shoulders began to glow pink, while his eyes glowed a powerful orange, and his forearms were soon surrounded with pink energy.

"Palkia!" Palkia roared out, as he unleashed his Spacial Rend attack, releasing a barrage of pink crescent blades of energy right at Lana.

"Lana, use Safeguard!" Ash quickly commanded, in which a blue coloured force field emerged from her body and protected her from Palkia's strikes, but not for long, as she could see with each attack her shield was weakening.

And things only went from bad to worse, when Palkia's body started to glow white and created a see-through afterimage of himself, before the afterimage then formed into a silver ball in front of Palkia and was launched straight at Lana's Safeguard, which shattered to pieces and knocked Lana down to the ground.

Palkia then used Ancient Power again, forming another silver ball of energy and fired it right at Lana, who had her eyes closed as she awaited the unavoidable strike, but was confused when Pikachu let out a cry of concern, in which the red and white Legendary dragon Pokémon opened her eyes and was shocked to see Ash standing in front of her with his arms spread out, before the black haired teen collapsed onto his knees and then fell onto his stomach.

"Master!" Lana called out in a concerned tone, shocked that Ash would risk himself for her, which angered her and caused the Eon Pokémon to place her hands together, which formed another turquoise ball of energy, only this one was twice the size of her first one, before she fired the ball at Palkia and yelled out. "Dragon Pulse!"

Not taking any chances, Palkia unleashed a massive torrent of water from his maw right at Lana and her attack, but was shocked as Lana's Dragon Pulse carved through the water and struck him in the mouth, but it wasn't over yet as yellow sparks appeared around Pikachu's cheeks, in which Pikachu then jumped into the air and exclaimed. "Pikachuuu!"

Pikachu then released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body straight at the ground, which was coated in water and electrocuted Palkia, causing the dragon of space to roar in pain, as the water surrounded his entire body, before Palkia collapsed onto his knees.

Meanwhile, Dialga was about to attack with Roar of Time, as Dialga believed it was unfair that Palkia had been team up against. However, Dialga ceased the attack when Palkia held his arm out, stood up and bowed, as the love and respect the three of his opponents shared showed him they were the winners of the battle and would agree to assist them.

"Heal Pulse." Lana said, as she reverted back to her human form, then placed her hands in front of her body and formed a light pink ball of energy, before she then opened her arms, in which the orb shattered into multiple light pink sparkles, releasing a wave of light pink energy which hit Ash and Palkia, causing their energy to return.

"Master, are you alright?" Lana asked, as she helped Ash back up.

"Y...Yeah. I'm fine." Ash replied, before he told Lana in an honest and loving tone. "I'm proud of you, Lana."

Ash then engaged Lana in a loving kiss, before they broke apart when they heard a slashing sound, and saw that Palkia had used Spacial Rend, only this time there was a single crescent blade of energy, that hovered immobile before Ash, Lana and Pikachu.

Palkia then nodded his head, which Ash could tell this was the way he would send the Hypno Zapper to another hero, in which the Pokémon Trainer picked up his backpack and threw it within the void, letting the chain of heroes continue.

-Within Heartland City, around 6PM-

It had been three years since Yuma Tsukumo had defeated Vector and the shapeless monsters, the Barians, ever since then had been continuing his mission to obtain the Numeron Code, alongside his Dueling Spirit friend, Astral.

Currently in an alleyway, Yuma had just won another Duel against another person, unfortunate enough to be brainwashed by a Barian, but Yuma's victory was cut short when the sound of a slicing sound could be heard coming from behind him, in which Yuma turned around, only to get smacked in the face by a backpack.

It was after Yuma recovered from the 'attack' that the Number Hunter looked around to see who threw the backpack at him, only to discover he and Astral were the only ones in the area, leaving him quite confused and curious as to what lay within the backpack, but his confusion was heightened as he pulled out two scrolls, one which had been tied up with a red ribbon and the other a white ribbon, a clear casing which contained a red disc which had 'To Yusei Fudo' written on it, as well as 'Or any other hero' beneath, and what looked like some kid's toy blaster.

"What the?" Yuma questioned out loud, before he asked Astral. "Astral, any idea what this junk is?"

"I'm afraid I don't, Yuma. All I know is that I sense a powerful force contained within that device." Astral replied, motioning toward the mysterious gun, before the Dueling Spirit stated. "But perhaps the information you seek is on those scrolls."

"Great idea." Yuma replied happily, before he undid the scroll tied up with the red ribbon and began to silently read the messages, as he knew Astral would just read his mind to know what was written.

Which said: To whoever receives this.

If you are reading this letter that means you are the hero or heroes of your world and are meant to receive this gift. This is a hypnosis gun, also known as the Al Bhed Hypno Zapper and was made to give those of pure hearts a better life, it made my life much better and I hope it does the same for you.

Signed 'A friend.'

I know all this seems quite confusing and believe me, I was confused about this thing myself, when the Hypno Zapper landed in my world. I wasn't sure if this was some kind of joke or something, but what our 'friend' says is true. The Hypno Zapper was meant for people like us, heroes who have saved our world from great evils and deserve a great reward. Hope you have as much fun with this gift as I did.

–Davis Motomiya.

First, I'd like to say if you're reading this that means the Gate Of Destiny worked and you are meant to have this. Second, What the others are saying is true. The 'Hypno Zapper' was made for those who have shown they are heroes by saving their World from evil forces. I didn't understand any of this at first and most likely you're unsure about all this too, but it will make more sense to you sooner or later and I'm sure you'll enjoy what the 'Hypno Zapper' will do for you.

–Takato Matsuki.

Yuma then turned the scroll around, as he saw some writing on the outside of the scroll as he unfurled it, and read the final messages.

I'm going to keep this as short as possible. The name's Marcus Damon and every message you've read is true. Everyone who had the Hypno Zapper before me did use its power to make their lives better, as I used it to my make life and Agumon's, my Digimon partner, life better. It really does have the power to hypnotize people and so much more. With the Hypno Zapper, Agumon and I were both able to win the hearts of the girls of our dreams and so much more. We both have girls that we love and who love us back, it truly made both our lives better and I know it will do the same for you and those you love, hero.

Like the heroes before me, my life too was improved by the power of the Hypno Zapper, just as I know it will improve yours. There was a time in my life when I was just a Duelist and an engineer who lived in the Satellite, a place where people were looked down upon, just because we had nothing, but whatever we could find. However, one night I managed to escape to New Domino City and after a few 'incidents', I learnt that I was destined to become one of several Signers, guardians of my world, who would act as a team to protect my world from the evil forces that wished to destroy it. And some time after I stopped an apocalyptic future from happening I received not only a new home for my heroics, but I was also given the Hypno Zapper from an 'old friend' and with it's power I was given a new and better life, one that I never dreamed of and your life will hopefully go the same way.

–Yusei Fudo.

You may think that what you've read is unbelievable, but where I come from, I've saved two galaxies from alien warriors, heavily armed robotic troopers and maniacal super villains, so anything is possible. And if you're reading this that means the Hypno Zapper has chosen you to have a change in their life, because you're a hero in someway or another. One last thing, my pal Clank translated each function on the Hypno Zapper and placed it on the disc, so you're gonna need a Holovid or other device compatible with the disc, otherwise you'll have to learn about the Hypno Zapper's functions the hard way.

–Good luck, Ratchet.

And finally, the last message, which was crudely written, but said:

Hypno Zapper worked for previous heroes, just as it did me in my world and will do for you.

–Crash Bandicoot.

After Yuma was finished reading the first scroll, the Number Hunter retied the scroll, placed it back in the backpack, before he picked up the second one, curious as to what was written on it.

Whoever you are don't doubt yourself or your abilities. If you got the Hypno Zapper that means you are a definite hero and were meant for greatness in your universe.

–Yugi Muto.

Just as all the heroes before me had faith I would use the Hypno Zapper to benefit not only my life but also the lives of those I care for, I know you'll be a hero and do the same.

–Ash Ketchum.

After Yuma retied the second scroll and put it away, along with the red disc and Hypno Zapper, he was ecstatic as he had a device capable of mind control, but also had the signatures of the three most famous Dueling prodigies ever known to the Dueling world, and being a huge fan of the Dueling legends, could tell they weren't forgeries.

'This is so cool. Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo all think I'm a hero.' Yuma thought to himself, as just like the three legendary Duelists, and his idols, he too had faced against the forces of darkness and won, before a small sly smile appeared on Yuma's face as he thought to himself. 'And I can use this Hypno Zapper to win Tori's heart.' But after hearing what he just thought, Yuma shook his head.

'What am I thinking? I want Tori to love me because she chose to. Not because I brainwashed her into it.' Yuma thought to himself, before the Number Hunter slapped his forehead and stated. "Oh, man. I just remembered I was supposed to catch up with Tori at her place twenty minutes ago. She'll probably kill me, but hopefully she will understand the situation I got caught up in."

Quickly, Yuma threw the backpack over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could to Tori's, unaware of what the day had in store for him, Tori or his friends.

-At the Meadows' residence-

Tori was starting to get very nervous as Yuma was supposed be at her place some time ago, however, her worries were settled when she heard a Knock on the door and opened it to see the Number Hunter himself, Yuma Tsukumo.

"Yuma, what took you so long?" Tori questioned, before she told Yuma in a serious and concerned tone. "I was starting to get worried."

"Sorry, Tori. But I ran into another Barian. Seems like you can't turn a corner without walking into one of them." Yuma replied in a joking tone, before he said in a serious tone, as he took off the backpack and pulled out the Hypno Zapper. "But that's not the weird part."

Yuma then told Tori about how he found the backpack containing the two scrolls, red disc and the device known as the Hypno Zapper, which amazed Tori, as she had experienced many strange occurrences alongside Yuma and their friends.

Yuma then asked. "Astral said that the disc might have information I could use to help me understand the Hypno Zapper a bit better. Mind if I use your computer?"

"Not at all." Tori replied in a cheerful tone, in which the pair made their way into Tori's bedroom, placed the disc into her computer and were both surprised to see non other than the Elemental Hero Duelist and the 'Second King of Games', Jaden Yuki.

"Hey, Yusei. Long time no see?" Jaden asked, as a big smile appeared across his face, before he said. "If you are watching this then you have the Hypno Zapper in your possession and I know it's hard to believe that something that looks like it came from a cereal box can hypnotize people, but believe me, it can and it made my life so much sweeter. Allow me to show you."

Jaden then snapped his fingers and a girl with blond hair, light brown eyes and wearing only a Red coloured bra, with matching red panties and red collar around her neck with a golden medallion, with the letters 'GX' engraved on it and a girl with violet-blue hair, dressed in a skimpy black maid outfit, complete with white silk gloves that went halfway up her arms and a pair of white stockings that went halfway up her thighs and a black collar around her neck, each sat on the left and right side of Jaden's lap, before they engaged in a passionate three-way kiss.

After they broke from the kiss, Jaden said, sounding a little embarrassed. "Sorry, Yusei. Where are my manners? This is Alexis Rhodes and Blair Flannigan two out of five of my lovers. Thanks to the Hypno Zapper, it helped bring out the feelings I had for each of them and the feelings they had for me. They all love me and I love them."

"Before Jaden used the Hypno Zapper on me I was quite the jealous type, but now I see there is enough Jaden for all of us to love." Blair said in a loving tone.

"Blair is right. It's a wonderful feeling knowing I belong to Jaden and I've never been happier." Alexis said in her own loving tone.

"As you can see the Hypno Zapper was meant to be used for heroes, like us and it made my life and the lives of the women I love so much sweeter and I bet it does the same for you. Hope to see you again some time, Yusei. Catch ya later." Jaden said, before the movie ended, leaving Yuma and Tori speechless, but not for long as Astral appeared beside Yuma and warned him. "Yuma, we have 'unwanted guests' outside.

Yuma then made his way over to the window and could see several Barians emerging from a large portal just outside Tori's house.

"Those Barians don't know when to quit." Yuma stated, as he let out a frustrated sigh, before the Number Hunter activated his Duel Gazer and Duel Disk, in which Tori was about to do the same, but Yuma stopped her.

"Don't worry, Tori. I got this. Besides, I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you." Yuma stated in a serious tone, which made Tori blush a little that Yuma cared so much about her, before Yuma told Tori. "Just stay inside and continue watching the disc and tell me if I miss anything important, alright?"

"Right." Tori replied, as she nodded her head, before Yuma smiled at her and then left her home to fight the Barians, which made Tori marvel at how much Yuma meant to her. Yuma was brave, selfless and a great friend, she just wished she had his courage so she could tell the Number Hunter her true feelings towards him.

But it was then she remembered that Yuma had asked her to continue with the disc, knowing that it was just his way to make sure she didn't get concerned that he was outnumbered, but did as she was asked and continued to watch the remainder of the disc's contents, in which another clip played, surprising Tori as what looked like the interior of a spaceship and a small robot in the centre holding the Hypno Zapper appeared on her computer's monitor.

"Greetings, my serial number 85429671, but you can call me name is Clank. And if you are watching this that means you are the hero of your galaxy and are worthy to use its power to its full potential, just as my friend Ratchet did." The robot, now identified as '85429671' or 'Clank' said, before he turned the camera around, in which a tall, shirtless, orange coloured cat-like creature, who was working on what looked like some kind of futuristic weapon, which Tori assumed that the alien being was Ratchet that just appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Clank." Ratchet said happily.

"So Ratchet what are you working on?" Clank questioned curiously.

"I'm just modifying my Rift Ripper." Ratchet replied, before he went on in a more proud tone. "Once I make the final adjustments, this baby will be able to send the Hypno Zapper from our galaxy to yours."

"Excellent work, Ratchet. Your skills in mechanics never cease to amaze me." Clank told Ratchet proudly.

"Thanks, pal." Ratchet replied, before the mechanic stood up, picked up the Rift Ripper and stated. "Well, I can see you're working on your Hypno Zapper language tutorial. So I'll take my leave, so I won't disturb you."

"Thank you, Ratchet." Clank replied, as Ratchet left the room, in which Clank then turned the camera back to himself.

"Now then, the Hypno zapper has many functions, but through each of my step, you'll soon understand every single function this device is capable of. I suggest you get something to write on and write with if you haven't the best memory. And feel free to pause or rewind anytime." Clank stated, before he turned the dials on the Hypno Zapper and said. "Alright, let's begin..."

-Several minutes later-

Tori continued to watch Clank cycle through each mode of the Hypno Zapper and explain each function, which had quite a few, but there was only two Tori was interested in and made sure to memorize which symbols they were.

"... And that's the final function of the Hypno Zapper. Now that you have this information, I know that just like Ratchet, you'll use its power wisely..." Clank began to say, but when the sound of a large explosion shot out from the other room, followed by Ratchet calling out 'My bad' caused Clank to sigh and say. "... And won't end up doing something undeniably idiotic with it. Farewell."

After the screen turned blank, Yuma reentered the room, a little bruised, but not beaten.

"So, what did I miss?" Yuma asked in a curious tone, as he wondered if there were any important messages on the disc he could use.

"Nothing important." Tori replied, however the Fairy Duelist wasn't telling the truth.

But it was then Tori began to turn the dials on the Hypno Zapper, until she came across the mode that would not only benefit her own life, but the life of her future Master, as Tori had set the Hypno Zapper to 'The Complete Love Slave Program', before she handed the Hypno Zapper to Yuma and asked. "Yuma, could you please do me a favour?"

"Sure. What is it?" Yuma questioned curiously.

"Fire the Hypno Zapper at me." Tori replied, which seriously confused Yuma at Tori's request, but before he could reply she told him reassuringly. "Don't worry, Yuma. I'll be fine. Trust me."

"Well..." Yuma went on, but could see Tori wanted this and knew what she was doing, and so replied. "Alright."

Yuma then aimed the Hypno Zapper at Tori, pulled the trigger and fired a multi-coloured wave right at Tori, which caused her eyes to glaze over for a second, before they swirled, 'changed colours' and then returned to normal.

"Tori, are you ok?" Yuma asked in a concerned tone, as he had absolutely no idea what he had just done, but was about to find out when Tori replied in a loving tone. "I've never felt better. Thank you, Master."

Hearing Tori call him her Master was a big surprise to Yuma, but not as surprising when all of a sudden Tori wrapped her arms around Yuma's neck and kissed him deeply on the lips, which caused his eyes to widen and his cheeks to turn red.

It was after Yuma was able to regain control over himself that the Number Hunter managed to break from the kiss and question in a confused tone. "Tori, what are you doing?"

"I'm just showing my love for you, my Master." Tori replied in a warm tone.

"Tori, listen to me. Whatever you wanted me to do with the Hypno Zapper has clearly gone wrong and is messing with your head." Yuma said.

"No, Yuma. I wanted this." Tori replied, which stunned Yuma, before the Fairy Duelist stated. "I love you, Yuma. I've loved you for so long but I was just too afraid to say."

"You love me?" Yuma asked in a surprised tone, in which Tori nodded her head and told Yuma. "Yes, and I always will. I'm yours, now and forever."

As Yuma stared into Tori's eyes, he could see that Tori really loved him, before the Number Hunter stated honestly. "If you really want this then I have no right to stop you because I love you too."

"Oh, Master." Tori replied breathlessly, before she kissed her Master again, only this time Yuma closed his eyes and returned the kiss, tasting each other's tongues and sampling the other's saliva.

It was then Tori broke from the kiss, which confused Yuma, before a playful smile appeared on Tori's face, in which she gently pushed Yuma onto her bed, before the Fairy Duelist put the Hypno Zapper down on the floor, took off her t-shirt, showing Yuma she was wearing a white bra, followed by her pink skirt, revealing a pair of white panties, before she got onto her bed, climbed on top of Yuma and passionately kissed him, in which Tori's room was soon filled with moans, groans and cries of pleasure.

-The next morning, around 8AM-

Around midday Tori slowly awoke to the pleasant feeling that she was being held by a strong and warm arm, and smiled when she lifted her head, to see her love and Master, Yuma, with a wide and happy smile on his face, as the Number Hunter was sleeping comfortably and quietly, with his right arm lovingly wrapped around her, as the pair were lying naked in Tori's bed.

Tori carefully removed her Master's arm off of her body, quietly got out of her bed and picked up the Hypno Zapper.

'First thing's first.' Tori thought to herself, as she began to cycle through the Hypno Zapper's modes, until the Fairy Duelist came across the 'Breast Enhancement Mode' and moaned out softly, as she fired a multi-coloured wave at energy at her chest, which caused her breasts to grow from a B-cup size to an H-cup size, which made her smile, as she knew Yuma would be happy about her 'alterations', but the Fairy Duelist knew that she wasn't the only one who had feelings for Yuma and thought how happy her Master would be with a harem of women who loved him just as much as she did, in which Tori got redressed, left the room, with Hypno Zapper in hand and set out for Anna, Cathy and Rio.

-Meanwhile, at Cathy's mansion-

In her bed was Cathy Catherine, curled up, sound asleep and purring, as her cat-like nature took the better of her, as she was currently dreaming about Yuma, with a set of black cat ears and matching tail, mating with her, which caused her cheeks to flush and her body to feel really warm.

But after a few more minutes of sleep, Cathy woke up, got out of bed and stretched as she let out a nya sound, before the Cat Duelist removed her sleeping clothes, put her cat costume on and then went to kitchen to make breakfast, canned tuna and a bowl of milk for each of her cats and a glass of milk and a freshly cooked salmon for herself.

After all of Cathy's cats had been fed and she too had finished her breakfast, Tori's voice called out, as she knocked on the door. "Hey Cathy. Are you there?"

"I am nya. Just a second nya." Cathy replied, before she made her way over to the front door, opened it to see Tori and her 'changes'.

"Hey, Cathy. How are you?" Tori replied in a kind tone, as she had her hands behind her back.

"I... I'm fine nya." Cathy managed to reply, before she questioned. "But what happened to you nya?"

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked in a confused tone, pretending to be ignorant of her increased breast size.

"It's nothing. Forget I ever said anything nya. Please, come in nya." Cathy replied, before the Cat Duelist thought to herself, as Tori entered Cathy's residence. 'Meow. Her breasts are bigger than Anna's now. What did she get herself into?'

Once Tori was inside, the Fairy Duelist asked in a curious tone. "Cathy, do you like Yuma?"

"Wha... What makes you say that nya?" Cathy questioned back, as she began to blush.

"Well, Yuma told me how you would always follow him, even when you thought he didn't know you were there." Tori replied. "So, do you like like Yuma?"

"I do. Yuma is such a great guy, not only did he save us when Gilag brainwashed us, but he seems to manage to overcome all odds and win with a smile on his face. Sure he has his faults, but Yuma is an honest, caring and great guy." Cathy replied, as a smile appeared on her face at the thought of being Yuma's girlfriend/mate, before the Cat Duelist stated. "But I know you like him too and we both can't be with him."

After hearing the last of Cathy's statement, a sly smile appeared on Tori's face, in which she pulled out the Hypno Zapper and told Cathy. "I have another way so we both can be happy."

Cathy was quite confused as to what Tori meant and was further confused as to why she had a toy ray gun with her, but before the Cat Duelist could ask why Tori had the strange looking gun with her or what she was going on about, the fairy Duelist pulled the trigger which sent a multi-coloured wave right at Cathy and no matter what she did, she couldn't look away, in which the Cat Duelist's eyes went blank along with her expression.

"Now listen to me carefully Cathy, as what I'm going to tell you is the truth and will make you very happy." Tori told Cathy.

"Listen to Tori... What Tori tells me is the truth... Will make me happy nya..." Cathy replied in a monotone voice.

"You and I both love Yuma, which is why we have agreed to share him. However, you agree to be Yuma's pet, while I am his Mistress, and you love to obey Master Yuma and Mistress Tori, as you are a good and obedient kitty." Tori instructed.

"I have agreed to share Yuma... I am Yuma's pet nya... I love to obey Master Yuma and Mistress Tori... I am a good and obedient kitty nya..." Cathy replied in a trance-like tone.

"While there will be others that will be joining Yuma's harem, that makes you happy, as you love them just as much as you love your Master and Mistress." Tori then went on, implanting more post hypnotic commands within Cathy.

Cathy then licked her lips, before she said in a warm and distant tone. "Others will be joining Yuma's harem nya... That makes me happy... I love them just as much as I love my Master and Mistress nya..."

Tori then set the Hypno Zapper to 'Breast Enhancement Mode' and told Cathy, as she aimed the Hypno Zapper at Cathy's chest. "After I zap you, you will awaken and will be Yuma's loving pet, now and forever."

Tori then fired another multi-coloured wave at Cathy, which made the entranced Cat Duelist moan as her breasts began to grow, until they were around the same size as Tori's, and after a moment, Cathy's eyes swirled and then 'changed colours' before they returned to normal.

A warm smile appeared on Cathy's face, before she kneeled in front of her new Mistress and asked in a submissive tone, as she began to purr and nuzzle her head against Tori's left leg. "Is there anything I can do for you, Mistress Tori nya?"

It was then Tori placed her left hand under Cathy's chin, lifted the Cat Duelist's head up and kissed her deeply on the lips, before the duo broke from the kiss, in which Tori handed Cathy the Hypno Zapper and told her. "Use this and gather another slave for Master Yuma."

Cathy then stood up and replied in a loving and obedient tone. "Your wish is my command, Mistress Tori nya."

-Sometime later-

Just outside the Kastle household was Cathy, who jumped up and climbed, until she was standing on Rio's balcony, thanks to her cat-like agility and reflexes, in which the Cat Duelist smiled slyly, as she could see Shark's sister sound asleep through the balcony window.

It was then Cathy placed her right index finger on the window, before she licked her left 'paw', then placed her 'paw' on the window and traced a circle through the glass using the claw at the end of her index finger.

After Cathy finished tracing, she slowly pulled her arm back, as a circular pane of glass was now stuck to her 'paw', in which the Cat Duelist placed the pane gently on the floor, unlocked the door from the inside with her arm and made her way inside, with not even a single sound.

As Rio continued to sleep, unaware that she wasn't the only one in her room, Cathy attached her Duel Gazer to Rio's left ear, which caused the Ice Duelist to stir but remained asleep, in which the Cat Duelist set the Hypno Zapper's frequency to match her Duel Gazer, before Cathy activated the Hypno Zapper to a recording mode, Tori had preprogrammed beforehand, in which the Hypno Zapper then began to play and repeat a series of subliminal commands.

In Rio's mind she could hear Tori's voice, which had a seductive and hypnotic quality to it. "You love Yuma Tsukumo as he is your master. You will always obey Master Yuma as you want to make him happy, which makes you happy. You also love Mistress Tori, your slave sister Cathy and any other women within Master Yuma's harem. You love it when your Master or Mistress gives you commands or do your thinking for you."

As the message continued to repeat itself and brainwash the sleeping Duelist, Cathy couldn't help herself but to climb onto Rio's bed, in which Cathy was hovering over the Ice Duelist's sleeping form and then started to gently lick Rio's left cheek.

After several minutes Cathy stopped her cat-like affection when Rio slowly opened her eyes, revealing they were glazed over for a few seconds, before they returned to normal.

"How do you feel, Rio?" Cathy asked in a curious and sly tone.

"I feel great, Cathy. I look forward to serving Master Yuma and Mistress Tori." Rio stated in a warm and submissive tone, in which Cathy replied slyly. "Me too, Rio. Me too nya."

-Around the same time with Tori, at Anna's home-

Tori smiled slyly, as Anna Kaboom was staring distantly, as her eyes were glazed over, due to the same device Akia used on Tori to control her, had been placed on Anna's forehead, leaving the Railway Duelist under Tori's complete control and her mind to access and alter to better fit her for her soon-to-be-Master.

"Do you understand everything I've told you, Anna?" Tori questioned, in which Anna slowly nodded her head and then replied in a distant tone. "I do... Yuma is my Master... Tori is my Mistress... It gives me pleasure to obey my Master and Mistresses' every command..."

"That's right." Tori stated, as she enjoyed all the power and control she now had, before the Fairy Duelist wrapped her arms around Anna's neck, staring into Anna's citrine blank eyes, and told her. "Anna, once I kiss you, you will be free form the Barian control device, but will belong to Master Yuma as his loving slave."

Tori then removed the Barian control device off Anna's forehead, before she quickly engaged Anna in a deep kiss, sliding her tongue into the Railway Duelist's mouth, which caused the entranced Duelist to moan in Tori's mouth, before her eyes returned to normal and began to kiss her new Mistress back.

-Back at the Meadows' household, sometime later-

Yuma let out a yawn, as he slowly woke up, after such a great night, before he heard Tori say happily. "Good morning, Master."

"And good morning to you, Tori." Yuma replied, as he still had his eyes closed, but opened them when he heard Anna's voice ask. "And what about us, Master?"

Yuma was then surprised to see not only Tori in the bedroom, but also Anna, Cathy and Rio, which all had breasts around the size as Tori's, with her, who all had loving smiles on their faces.

"Uh, Tori. What's going on?" Yuma asked in a confused tone.

"While you were sleeping, I used the Hypno Zapper to help Anna, Cathy and Rio realize their feelings for you." Tori replied, in which Cathy added. "Mistress Tori is right nya. We are glad you are our Master."

"And we love you, Yuma Tsukumo." The three enslaved women told Yuma in unison, which made Yuma realize how much the three of them meant to him and could tell, just like Tori, that they wanted to be with him, in which Yuma replied. "And I love you all too."

-Several days later-

After Anna, Cathy and Rio each had a 'passionate experience', or in Cathy's case, 'mated' with Yuma, they all moved into Cathy's mansion, as she was the only one living there, other than her cats, and knew nobody would disturb her Master, Mistress or sisters, but first Yuma Used the Hypno Zapper to help Rio overcome her fear of cats.

Currently, within Cathy's, now Yuma's, bedroom was Yuma, who was lying on a king sized bed and was engaged in a deep and loving kiss with Tori, who was on his right and was dressed in a pink bra, a pink pair of panties and a pink collar around her neck, which had a golden medallion that had 'Property of Yuma Tsukumo' on each side.

While on his left side was Cathy, who was wearing a black bra, a set of gloves, shaped like cat paws that went up to her elbows, a black pair of panties that had a black tail that adorned the back and a set of black knee-high stockings shaped like cat's feet, as she nuzzled and licked Yuma's chest.

Anna, was dressed in a Alizarin crimson coloured bra and a pair of matching coloured panties, and was at the end of Yuma's bed and was massaging his left foot.

While Rio was dressed in a denim blue bra and a pair of matching panties, while she too was at the end of the bed and was massaging his right foot.

After Yuma and Tori broke from the kiss, Tori removed her bra, as lust filled her eyes, while Anna and Rio nodded their heads, in which the duo took a hold of the waistband of Yuma's boxers, before they both pulled Yuma's boxers down, leaving the Number Hunter completely naked, before each girl removed everything but their collars.

And it wasn't long until the bedroom was soon filled with more moans, groans, cries and other great sounds of pure pleasure.

The end.


End file.
